thegamehubfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Rock Shooter - The Game/Kagari Izuriha
''Kagari Izuriha '''Kagari Izuriha' (出灰カガリ Izuriha Kagari) is one of the characters in the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime. Her "other self" is Chariot. Appearance Kagari is a girl who wears a white sleeping gown and has very messy blonde hair that comes down all the way down to her hips. She was also thought permanently bound to a wheelchair, despite the fact that doctors found nothing wrong with her legs. After the death of Chariot, she has started to walk again. She seems to be associated with a particular doll with brown hair curls. When she started going to school, she wears the school uniform, with her hair tied with a pink ribbon in a side ponytail on the right, with clips in the back of her hair. Personality A childhood friend of Yomi. She was thought to be permanently bound to a wheelchair and thus did not attend her school. Yomi seems to be very afraid of her, but continues to communicate with her and allow her into her house. She is unable to become friends with Mato and hates her. She is also very fond of macarons. Her obsession with Yomi is extremely possessive, and she forbids Yomi from making any friends, declaring that Yomi is "hers", and demanding that Yomi "take responsibility". According to the second episode, she has been devoted like this to Yomi ever since they were small children and was broken when Yomi went overseas for a few years due to her father's job. She is not subtle about her like or dislike of someone, offering Mato what she calls the "dirty colors" of her macarons and giving her an ugly doll. She has her own doll named Mary, which she sometimes talks through. The second episode reveals that she is not actually crippled, but she seems to have caused herself to believe that she is. She also has a fear of the outside world. After she started to walk again, she becomes a girl that excels in academics and has a lot of friends. As a result of having her Other Self killed, she forgot most of her relationship with Yomi and aims to become independent of Yomi's attention as well. History When she and Yomi were small children, they were close friends, and Kagari was extremely devoted to Yomi. However, Yomi had to move away for a few years overseas due to her father's job, and when they were driving away, Kagari chased them on foot, only to be hit by a car. The doctors were unable to find anything physically wrong with her, but Kagari's legs were disabled, meaning that the trauma was more damaging to her emotional state than her actual physical condition. Since then, Yomi found it easier to give into her demands than to deal with the fact that she felt responsible for Kagari's pain, and thus became bound to her. Plot The Caged Little Bird Kagari has been staying in the Takanashi Residence for some time, and has been the only person whom Yomi talks to, which was Kagari's personal request. She is responsible for Yomi's lack of friends, and when Mato visits Yomi, she gave Mato a rude welcome by feeding her "dirty-colored" macarons. Mato attempts to make friends with her, but she scorns her, giving her an ugly doll as a present and speaking through her doll, Mary, telling Mato to "get out". The experience heavily scars Mato. That night, Yomi talks to her on the cup-and-string telephone, with which Kagari reminds her that she must not make friends, and that Yomi is hers and that she must "take responsibility". As the summer festival arrives, Kagari's grip on Yomi's life continues to tighten when she prohibits Yomi from going to the festival; as a result, Yomi is forced to apologize to Mato throughout the night. Yomi would soon show some resistance against her wishes and, to prove a point, she carves in a heart-shaped scar on her chest using one of Yomi's crochet needles, promising her that she will carve the pain out of her heart. Mato, despite her fear of meeting Kagari again, soon visits the Takanashi Residence, and Kagari, in response, threatens to jump off the stairs, pointing out that Yomi is responsible for whatever happens to her. Despite Yomi's pleas to stop, Kagari throws herself into the stairs. Kagari was taken to the hospital shortly after the incident. Fortunately, Kagari only sustained a twisted wrist, but she claims that her arm is unusable and Yomi will have to do everything for her. Meanwhile, Mato, who also visited Kagari at the hospital, tries to reach Yomi. This causes Kagari to go on an outrage, yelling at her and Yomi. Soon, Yomi realizes that Kagari is only pitiful because Yomi has made her pitiful, and Yomi begs Kagari to come out of the house, befriend her and Mato, go to school, and stop with the wheelchair. Kagari protests against Yomi's request, saying that she can't go outside; however, she suddenly falls asleep stops at the moment when Black★Rock Shooter beheads Chariot, and when Mato comes in, she looks at her and smiles at her. She then promptly falls over afterwards, and Mato and Yomi find that she is sleeping. A New Kagari Kagari quickly recovers from her hand injury and immediately goes to school after that. At the first day of her attendance in school, Kagari quickly made some friends and soon became popular at school. Kagari later tells Yomi that she will be joining the cooking club as making sweets has gained her interest. This surprises Yomi, who knows that Kagari hasn't been with anyone except for her for a long time, but before she could explain herself, Kagari was whisked away by her new friends. Meanwhile, Kagari turns to Mato as she plans to give Yomi something for what she did for her sake. Days passed and Kagari becomes more and more immersed in time with her new friends and less interested with interacting with Yomi, causing her friendship with Yomi to slowly deteriorate. During this period, Kagari once went to school with Mato instead, leaving behind Yomi who was unusually late. Yomi barely makes it time and scolds Kagari for leaving her behind, but Kagari's friends were there to protect her, saying that it is no longer any of her business. At a rainy day, Kagari visits Yomi and brings her a gift of cookies. Yomi asks her what they are for and Kagari states that she has very little recollection of them being friends and that the cookies signify them parting. This causes Yomi to drop the cookies and go into an episode of hysteria for the next couple of days. Kagari, on the other hand, is seen living her normal days off in school. She is somewhat upset when Yomi cuts her hair in class, but states that she is unsure of why and brushes it off. The Unseen Battle After Mato and Yuu enter the Otherworld, both Kagari and Yomi begin to regain memories and Kagari collapses in the classroom, complaining that she "feels pain". Kagari later apologizes to Yomi for ever forgetting her and they become friends once more. Kagari, along with Yuu, Mato, and Yomi are seen visiting Saya for coffee and hanging out on the roof of the school. Kagari Izuriha1.png Kagari Izuriha2.jpg Kagari Izuriha3.jpg Kagari1.png Kagari2.jpg Kagari3.jpg Kagari4.png Kagari5.png All information received from: http://blackrockshooter.wikia.com/wiki/Kagari_Izuriha Category:Tawny's Stuff